


Something Familiar

by Lucyh95



Category: Angel Beats!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But there’s also some angst, Gen, I can’t deal with chapter 132 so I wrote this, Spoilers for chapter 132 of Attack on Titan!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyh95/pseuds/Lucyh95
Summary: When Hange opened her eyes (or one of her eyes to be precise), gaze settling on the dark and starless sky above her head, the first thing that ran through her body was confusion. Her confusion only grows when she meets a stranger. There is something very familiar about him.
Kudos: 4





	Something Familiar

When Hange opened her eyes (or one of her eyes to be precise), gaze settling on the dark and starless sky above her head, the first thing that ran through her body was confusion. Hange was on her back, and she was laying on— _grass?_ Her fingers brushed the shoot for a moment. It tickled a bit.

 _Where was she? What had happened?_ Hange bit her lip, mind muddled, cluttered with nothing but confusing thoughts. She'd better sit up and examine her situation a little more. But, and she had not even heard anyone approach her, a moment later, a shadow fell over her, blocking out the pale light of the moon. She squinted. A question reached her ears. Next, her confusion became even more prominent—while at the same time, her recollections of what had happened came rushing back. It was like a shock jolting through her body. She sat up, back muscles protesting with the sudden movement.

_'Titans. Plane. Burning. Heat. Pain.'_

_'Levi's expression.'_

_'A warm palm splayed over her chest where her heart was beating.'_

_'Dedicate your heart.'_

_Ah_.

"I died?" Her voice was hoarse, nothing more than a whisper, and it seemed to come from far away all of a sudden. She examined the grass beneath her palms.

_How?_

The person before her kneeled. "Yeah."

Another jolt. Something was— _what?_

"I am sorry." Genuine sorrow.

"What?" Hange looked up and into a young face. _Much younger than Levi. No more than a teenager._

_Huh?_

Hange looked away. Mind coming to a halt.

"Ahhh," next she was all movement, ruffling her hands through her already messy locks, shaking her head. "Is this some punishment? Maybe all those shitty poop jokes I made were just too much. Or perhaps it was that time I hid all cleaning products from Levi?"

 _God, the look Levi had thrown her way that day—if looks could kill—_ She nearly laughed, feeling a bit hysterical. Because jokes on her, apparently she was already dead.

She looked back abruptly, nearly giving herself a whiplash, staring.

"You have the same voice."

"What?" The young face contorted in confusion.

Nodding, Hange licking her dry lips. "You have the same voice as a real good friend of mine. Well," and she bit her lip. "It's a bit—softer? But it's unmistakenly the same. It's Identical."

_Yeah, it's the same. The same as... Levi._

_Levi— I—_

_Everyone—_

For a moment, the weight of her grief threatened to turn the corners of her mouth downward. She shook her head, swallowing away the burn in her eye, for now trying to focus on something else. She had to understand first. _Yeah knowledge. That was something she could work with._

"What's your name?"

A pause. And suddenly, Hange became aware of the soft noise of crickets chirping. A gentle breeze ruffled her bangs. It had to be around mid-summer.

"Otonashi." And Otonashi shifted. “Otonashi Yuzuru."

 _Oh_.

Hange shifted, looking around a bit more, abruptly spotting a large building at her left she'd not seen before. "Where am I?"

Holding out a hand to pull her up from the ground, Otonashi smiled.

"Welcome to the afterlife."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still waiting on the translation and can't deal with this chapter. So I wrote this. I planned on more humor but yeah. 
> 
> For anyone who does not know: Otonashi and Levi share the same voice actor, Hiroshi Kamiya. It's what prompted me to write this.
> 
> Anyway, when the English translation is out, I will come back and write more for chapter 132—probably delving deep into sadness and pain because another great and much-loved character has died. I always thought that Hange would be one of the few to survive. And I feel so much for Levi. Now he's truly the only one left of his good old friends and comrades. It really hurts. 
> 
> All the mistakes are mine.


End file.
